I hate you
by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: Dave finds a new fuck buddy. John gets curious.


**I hate you**

Your name is **John Egbert**. You're a 20 something year old college student and today was the day you had been looking forward to the most. Today was the day you and your best friend, Dave Strider, were supposed to check out a new drinking pub. You weren't really too big on drinking, but Dave practically begged you to join him, and you couldn't refuse. It had been a while since you and your child hood pal had hung out, you were so busy with college and Dave had his job to worry about.

The more and more you thought about it the more the idea seemed like a good one. You knocked on the apartment door that was Dave Strider's and waited patiently. You knocked again when you didn't hear footsteps and again after that. Gosh what was taking him so long? You were about to knock again when the door flew open. You smiled, but your smile slowly started to fade when you saw that it wasn't Dave who opened the door, but his annoying co-worker.

"Something you want boy?"

You crossed your arms and opened your mouth to yell a rather nasty insult at the tall lanky bastard, but quickly closed your mouth hearing Dave's voice.

"Is that John?"

"Yea, Should I tell him to leave?"

The tall troll smirked letting his serrated teeth show. His makeup cracked at the edges of his mouth and his yellow eyes filled with mischievousness bore into yours. You cleared your throat and couldn't help but to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. This gave the troll towering over you even more of a reason to grin. You hated him.

"Don't be such an ass gamzee, John and I are going out for drinks"

Dave's voice called from somewhere in his apartment. You smiled and stuck your tongue out at the troll, but soon you wish you hadn't, the look you received in return was so bloodcurdling you were pretty damn sure you'd have nightmares for weeks. Dave pushed Gamzee out of the way receiving a small grunt.

"Sorry to keep you waiting kiddo" Dave grinned before pulling you into a headlock and messing up your hair which you had spent all morning combing through. You whined before pushing him away.

"Let's just go" you grumbled before running your fingers through your hair, doing your best to fix it.

"Okay, oh wait! I forgot my-"

"I don't think you'll be able to drink anything without this"

Gamzee held up Dave's wallet between his slender bony fingers. Your gaze went from his fingers to the end of them. His nails were long and sharp like some kind of wild animal's. You gulped quietly at the thought of what kind of damage he could do with those things. All it would take was one slash to someone's throat and BAM! Dead as a door nail.

You were still thinking about it, but just as quickly as you had entered your thoughts you were pulled out. He kissed him! Gamzee kissed him! Dave your best pal, your chum, your buddy!

T-This didn't make any sense! Your eyes widened with shock and betrayment?...You were just…confused. You knew Dave didn't have a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, but that didn't mean he had to lower his standards for this numbskull!

"Ready to go John?"

You nodded slowly; you couldn't find your words. They just wouldn't come out. You slowly followed Dave to the elevator. You couldn't stop yourself; you looked over your shoulder and glared daggers at the troll who still stood in the door way smirking at you, laughing under his warm putrid breath that probably smelt of drugs and alcohol.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

The troll had captured Dave's heart and not only did he know it, but he was rubbing it in your face. You hated that stupid troll. You hated him with all your might. He would pay for this. You would make damn sure of that. The walk to the pub was long and quiet. You still didn't know quite what to say to Dave and it seemed as if he was in the same boat as you.

"We're not dating"

The silence was broken.

"Hm?"

You turned your attention to Dave and looked at him a bit confused. He sighed and spoke again.

"We're not dating. Gamzee and I. We're just friends…or something"

"Or something?" you raised an eyebrow and tilted your head.

"Well I mean…we've been sleeping together. Guess we're more-"

"Fuck buddies?" you rolled your eyes as you let out a soft groan.

"Right!" Dave gave a small smile. "Are you…alright with that?" Dave's smile dropped as he looked at you intently.

"I guess. I mean why should I care what you do. It's your life. "

you scratched at your head feeling more agitated than ever.

"Oh come on John. Don't be like that." Dave's expression quickly changed from its happy smiling to one of distress.

"If it really bugs you that much just say so and I'll put a stop to it"

Dave stopped walking and grabbed onto your arm spinning you around so he could look you in the eyes. You sighed and reached up pushing his sun glasses away from his face and onto the top of his head. All you had to do was say it bothered you and then that stupid, annoying, troll would be out of the picture for good, but you just couldn't do that.

"It's fine"

It's not fine.

"It doesn't bug me"

It annoys the shit out of me.

"As long as you're happy"

I really do care for you.

You gave a small smile and punched Dave in the shoulder lightly before forcing out a laugh. You just wanted to ease the tension.

"Don't look so sad . It isn't cool" You made a funny face insuring him that everything was fine and the two of you could go on about your evening as if nothing happened, and that's just what the two of you did.

The pub was pretty cool, the drinks weren't that great, but alcohol wasn't really your cup of tea to begin with. After drinks Dave invited you back to his apartment to stay the night, and you would be crazy not to turn him down or so you thought. You and Dave were having some much fun you had forgotten about the vexatious troll that was currently lounging about on Dave's couch.

"John is staying the night. I hope you don't mind" Dave kicked off his shoes before jumping onto the couch and sitting down beside Gamzee. Who seemed to careless whether you stayed the night or not. He really pissed you off.

"John make yourself at home. Mi casa es su casa"

You kicked your shoes off and placed them over by the door before making your way over to the couch. You paused for a moment. Which must have grabbed Dave's attention because he raised an eyebrow and patted the seat beside him.

"You alright kiddo?"

You nodded slowly before giving a small smile. "Yea, uhm. I'm gonna use you the bathroom" that being said you scurried off to the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You couldn't help but wonder if Dave and Gamzee would do things while you were here. It would be awkward as hell if they did. Maybe it wasn't too late to head back home. You sighed softly as you leaned against the door and closed your eyes as your hands made their way up to rub at your temples.

That stupid troll was really ruining everything. It was taking all of your power not to clobber him in the face. Whatever, You would just have to be mature about this. There was nothing else you could really do anyways. This was his house and if he wanted to partake in lewd sexual acts with that dumb troll, well then that was his business.

When you had gotten yourself together you made your way out of the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind you. You ventured into the living room only to find your best friend sucking face with the one person you hated the most. You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. What the hell was Dave thinking?!

You cleared your throat, but the two just continued what they were doing. You watched as one of Gamzee's large grey hands slithered up Dave's shirt while the other one moved towards his glasses and pulled them off. He threw the glasses which happened to land right at your feet. What a coincidence. You opened your mouth to either yell at Gamzee for being such a pervert or to yell at Dave for letting Gamzee do those perverted things to him, you hadn't decided yet, but as soon as you heard a moan the rant you had planned out in your mind seemed to vanish, along with the angry look that was probably sketched on your face.

You watched as the troll slowly slid his purple tongue out of his mouth and into Dave's. Dave moaned again. You stared at Dave; his pale flesh was covered with purple markings along with small beads of sweat. You could see the bulge in his pants start to grow, and you felt like such a creeper for staring but you just couldn't make yourself look away. You watched as Dave tilted his head back when Gamzee began to rub his palm against his aching erection.

You turned your attention from Dave to Gamzee, who stared back at you with his owlish yellow eyes. You let out a shaky breath and watched as gamzee started to push his hips forward into Dave's eliciting another moan from the flushed blonde boy. Gamzee began leaving small kisses along Dave's neck never taking his eyes off of you.

Dave made what sounded like a small whining noise as he tilted his head back. You could feel your pants becoming tighter, you had to get out of there, but your legs wouldn't move. You stood there staring watching as the troll before you pleasured your best friend who was too lost in his own little world to realize you were behind him. Your legs gave out after a while sending you crashing to the floor.

Dave quickly spun around in Gamzee's lap. His red eyes were wide and full of embarrassment.

"Holy shit John!"

You looked around frantically. What were you supposed to do? What were you supposed to say?

"I-I was Just umm…" you mumbled softly trying to think of a good excuse as to why you were on the floor while the two men in front of you played tonsil hockey and what not.

You shook your head quickly before standing up and clearing your throat. "I was going to ask if you guys…wanted any popcorn" you crossed your arms and glared at the two males.

"Oh…" Dave muttered not really sure what to say. His cheeks were a light red, you watched as he quickly wiggled off of Gamzee's lap before heading into the kitchen.

"I'll make the corn" he grumbled as he walked past you.

You sighed softly; this couldn't have been more awkward than it already was. You plopped down on the end of the couch as far away from Gamzee as you could manage. You could feel Gamzee's large yellow eyes staring you up and down, but you did you best to ignore it.

When you didn't say anything he growled in frustration, you smiled inwardly and laughed softly as you tilted your head back against the couch and closed your eyes.

"That was some lie" the tall troll spoke gruffly. You jumped a bit. What the hell? Why was he so close all of a sudden?

You looked at Gamzee and raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about" you rolled your eyes.

"Oh really?" he cocked his head to the side.

You nodded and scoffed. "I was going to ask if you guys wanted popcorn, it's called manors, not that you would know about them"

"mmhm, was that before or after you were done standing around like a pervert watching Dave and I and getting a hard on" he grinned and blinked his eyes slowly waiting for your answer.

You simply frowned. "I did not get a hard on! You sick troll! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" you yelped and stood up quickly. This troll had humiliated you for the last time! You wouldn't stand for this!

Gamzee said nothing; he leaned back against the couch and crossed his arms. "You're not a very good liar John boy" he spoke slowly as he looked down at the ground. He didn't say anything after that. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

You took this as a sign to retreat to the room you would be staying in for the night, normally you slept in Dave's room, but you had a feeling the troll would be sleeping in his room tonight, unless Dave made him sleep on the couch, which he should!

"Hey where the hell are you going motherfucker"

The juggalo called, you simply ignored him and ventured into the guest room where you slammed the door behind you and flopped down onto the bed burying your face in the biggest pillow you could find. Maybe if you were lucky you would suffocate and die. That's what you felt like doing after all; you had never been so embarrassed in your life. Dave thought you were probably some weird pervert and Gamzee had some kind of weird effect on you.

"John that popcorn is ready!" Dave called from the other side of the door.

"I'm kind of tired, I think I'll just sleep for a while" you called back as you rolled over onto your back and closed your eyes. You wanted to sleep and forget.

There was a soft creaking noise as the bed below you dipped a bit. You slowly opened your eyes blinking them a few times trying to will the sleep away. You turned on your side and reached for your glasses that sat on the small lamp table beside your bed, but something stopped you.

You rolled back over onto your back and looked up. "Hmm, Dave?" you sat up a bit trying to get a better look. It was dark and on top of that your eyesight wasn't that great. The only thing you could really make out was a large blur.

"Think again Motherfucker"

You groaned loudly and began to squirm as Gamzee's grasp on you became tighter.

"Let go!" you growled as you began to kick violently aiming for his head.

He dodged every kick with ease.

"Easy there motherfucker, you wouldn't want someone to kick hurt would you?" he chuckled lowly.

You stopped your thrashing. You wouldn't win this battle and you knew it. You were better off going along with Gamzee's little game.

"What do you want?" you spoke softly. He let your hand go and leaned down close to your face. His large hands which were on either of side of your head pressed down against the pillow making your face rise towards his.

"Same thing you want" he replied huskily. You turned your attention to one of the hands beside your head. You watched as he tapped his talons beside your head impatiently. You turned your attention back to him.

"How do you know what I want?" you whispered softly.

"It's kind of obvious John" he whispered back.

The troll may have been annoying, but you couldn't help but love the way he said your name in that oh so attractive accent of his. You could feel his hand slowly pushing your shirt upwards, and you made no attempt to stop him. You really did hate the troll, but he was so attractive right now, and after that little show that he and Dave put on in front of you, you needed to screw something. There was nothing wrong with that. Was there?

You slowly reached up and pushed the slender male's long black locks away from his face and out of his eyes. You could see them clearly now, they seemed even larger up close, and they glowed like a cat's. It was rather captivating. You leaned your head close and pressed your thin lips against Gamzee's grey full ones. The kiss was gentle, not like you thought it would be.

You pulled back only so that Gamzee could pull your shirt off without it being too much of a hassle. Large grey hands slid over the new exposed flesh that was your chest. Gamzee was fascinated, all he did for what seemed like ever was trace his fingers against your skin feeling how soft it was and how warm it was.

"Motherfucking Miracles" he whispered under his breath before leaning close and kissing the top of your chest. You wanted this to go a lot faster than it was going, and you made that clear to the troll by pushing your hips forward into his and grinding slowly.

Gamzee's eyes flickered to yours as he stared at you in amusement.

"Well I was going to be gentle, but since your being such an impatient little fucker I'll just fuck you senseless if that's what you want"

You didn't have time to argue you with him. His lips were already on yours, the kiss was different from the last one. He wasn't as careful, his sharp teeth slid out and over his lips as the kiss intensified. You felt him nick your lips several times, they were bleeding for sure, there was no denying that.

"G-Gamzee" you pushed on his shoulders and turned your head away. You wanted everything to move along quickly not roughly. Gamzee growled in frustration obviously tired of your stubbornness. He grabbed onto your wrists harshly and pinned them down.

"I tried to be gentle motherfucker and you didn't like that. So I'll just have to try something else. Stop being such a baby." He whispered close to you ear. He held your wrists in one hand as his other slid downwards and began to unbutton your pants. You watched as he slowly undid you zipper and pulled your pants off in one swift movement.

"Gamzee…" you weren't really sure what to say, you didn't know if you wanted this or not. Your hormones were begging you to just shut up and continue, but was this really a good idea?

"Don't worry motherfucker. I know what I'm doing" he placed a small kiss on your stomach before moving upwards and clamping his mouth down on your collarbone. You screamed. His teeth felt like a bunch of daggers pushing their way through your skin. You closed your eyes when the pain slowly started to subside and then opened them when a new burst of sensation jolted throughout your body.

You tilted your head back and arched upwards into the troll's touch. "G-Gamzee" you gasped softly.

He rubbed the tip of your erection slowly smearing the pre-cum around with his thumb.

"See motherfucker. I told you. I know what I'm doing"

He chuckled before pulling his hand away and relieving himself of his shirt and boxers. You hadn't noticed that he hadn't been wearing pants until now. He must of taken them off earlier or whatever.

"Have you ever done this before John boy?" he leaned over you and traced your jaw line with one of his long nails.

You shook your head slowly. He gave a small smile before laughing.

"I should have figured" he mumbled. You opened your mouth to blurt out some nasty curses but you were stopped when three slender fingers entered your mouth. You glared at Gamzee as you sucked on his fingers obediently.

"Good boy" he teased before pulling his fingers out of your mouth and pushing your legs apart.

"Will…it hurt?"

He stared at you before shrugging. "Not if I do it right" was his only reply before he slowly slid one of his fingers into you. He watched your reaction before adding another finger. You wiggled a bit, it didn't hurt as much as you thought it would, but it sure wasn't comfortable. You moaned softly when he added the last finger, and when he thought you were ready he pulled them out.

"Kay kid, I know you're a virgin and everything so this will probably feel all tons of good for you, but I need you to keep your voice down. We wouldn't want to wake up Dave now would we?"

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him down giving him a long soft kiss before pulling away.

"Are you done talking?" you rolled your eyes before smiling. Gamzee laughed and smiled before slowly pushing into you. You squeezed your eyes tight and clinged onto the troll above you who leaned his forehead against your shoulder and began to slowly push in and out.

When it wasn't so painful you wrapped your legs around Gamzee's waist and pushed your hips forward meeting his thrusts. His thrusts got quicker after that, they weren't as gentle, not that you minded.

"Gamzee!" you moaned.

"Shh. John boy. You have to be quiet" he spoke in between small groans.

You whimpered softly before covering your mouth with your hands and panting tempestuously into them.

Gamzee kissed your cheek and then your forehead before pulling your hands away from your mouth.

"Nope. You can't do that john boy. Then how am I supposed to hear your adorable moaning?"

He gave an extra hard thrust.

"Then. How. Am. I supposed to-"

"I said you had to keep quiet I didn't say you couldn't moan" he scoffed.

You glared up at the stupid troll, but the expression on your face quickly faltered as he sped his thrusts up even more. You couldn't stop the loud moans that poured out of your mouth. Gamzee must not have cared anymore, because he said nothing. The only thing that came out his mouth were small grunts and soft groans.

Your stomach began to tighten. You may have been a virgin, but you weren't stupid. You were close and you knew it. You moaned the troll's name several times trying to warn him, but he kept going.

"John. John boy. How does it feel john boy" the clown boy whispered in your ear.

You answered by digging your nails into his back and screaming as you reached your climax. Gamzee reached his right after yours. You held onto gamzee holding his sweaty body against your own.

"Do you think we woke Dave up?" you whispered nervously.

"We?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean!" you blushed.

Gamzee shrugged before rolling off of you and getting off of the bed to find his shirt and boxers.

You pulled the sheets around your body before sitting up and watching him get dressed. There wasn't anything special between you and Gamzee, you weren't together or anything. The two of you would just go on like nothing happened, or at least you would act like such in front of Dave. Even though Dave had clearly stated that he and the juggalo weren't dating it would still be awkward if the blonde ever found out what you and Gamzee had done in his guest room.

Gamzee walked over to the bed and wiggled a finger at you signaling for you to get closer. You leaned close and gave a small smile when you forehead was lightly kissed.

"I hate you"

You whispered softly as the other pulled away.

"I know" the troll grinned sloppily before quietly departing and closing the door behind him leaving you alone in the dark to think about what just happened.


End file.
